1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device managing apparatus for managing through a network a device that is capable of communicating under a proper communication configuration, and program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for managing a device connected to a network is known. The “device” in this specification refers to a device which is connected to a network, such as a printer, a facsimile and a copy machine. In this specification, equipment for managing such a device is called “device managing apparatus” or merely “managing apparatus.” For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-154967 discloses a managing apparatus which efficiently manages multiple devices.